Burn the City Down to Show You the Light
by Brannasaurus Rex
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia can't exactly say she is completely cohesive in brain function at this current moment, as of her lack of sleeping, but a hot guy wearing nothing but his boxers isn't exactly helping her either. College AU NALU Rated T for Language and Just in Case
1. Boxer Briefs

(The songs on the radio are okay, but my taste in music is your face)

It is really hard to concentrate when you run into a guy who is almost completely naked. Especially when you've just been rudely awoken to the sharp drone of the fire alarm, signalling all residents of the apartment building to evacuate. Lucy Heartfilia can't exactly say she is completely cohesive in brain function at this current moment as of her lack of sleeping, but a hot guy wearing nothing but his boxers isn't exactly helping her either.

I mean, forget the fact she's awake so early in the morning on a freaking Saturday, this guy was making it really hard for her to not stare at him, much less drool. She prayed the drool she wiped away was from earlier and that he didn't catch that.

His tan, broad chest was freaking hot. Lucy was no pervert, but she liked the way his chest looked. The way his breathing stretched the chiseled muscle and the way his stomach seemed taunt after years of exercise made her heart beat in a straining rhythm.

His arms and legs and everything must have been sculpted by some famous Greek sculptor because she swears she's never seen someone this perfect. Lucy can't help imagining what's underneath those fireball and dragon boxers of his. His bright pink hair, disheveled from apparent sleep only adds more to his look, making Lucy curse herself for not dressing better.

She looks down at herself and groans. She's wearing Tinker Bell shorts and a Panic! At the Disco T-shirt, that's way too big and nearly covers her shorts. She can only imagine what her hair looks like, much less her eyes or face. She scratches the back of her head uncomfortably, and shifts her weight on her feet awkwardly.

So much for attracting the opposite sex.

The guy with pink hair leans against a wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. She uses this chance to scavenge his body with her eyes some more because she seriously likes what she sees and she's not a pervert. I mean, who wouldn't stare, right?.

He opens one of his eyes just a crack and locks eyes with her, making her gasp, blush and turn away. He has gorgeous eyes, even in the dark. He chuckles, a low rumbling in the bottom of his chest. Lucy's face only gets brighter.

"What's your name, gorgeous?"

She's taken aback. Calling her gorgeous, especially the way she looked right now, seemed comical, and a little untrue. She can't help answer, because, you know, she's not a rude person.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Both of his eyes were open now, his body posture slightly forward, interested in talking to her.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you Lucy."

He sticks out his hand, and Lucy grabs it. She notices how much bigger his hand is then hers, and how warm they are. His hands were calloused and rough, mostly through long hours of work and use.

"Ditto."

After releasing hands, Natsu's arms return back to his chest.

"So, do you know what apartment the fire started in?"

Disoriented, Lucy had stumbled out of her apartment in a rush, travelling with the flow of people, out the fire escape stairs, into the chilly air outside. Too tired after binge watching Supernatural on Netflix, she couldn't gather any information, or even walk straight, she was so exhausted. She shrugged, rubbing sleepy eyes and yawning.

"Beats me, I woke up to the fire alarm and I left without a second thought."

He laughed, his lips spreading and revealing a full set of pearly teeth and sharp canines. Lucy can't help feeling slightly aroused at the low tones of his laughter.

"I can tell."

His eyes fall on her clothing and she's blushing again. _Great wardrobe choice Lucy, you sure know how to attract the male species._ Of course she _was_ trying to sleep and no one would see her, but she could've easily grabbed a jacket, maybe make herself look a little more presentable. Besides looking like the complete nerdy fangirl that she was, she really wished she had grabbed the jacket because it was chilly, and she shivered a bit.

"You're no better. How can you be almost completely naked right now, and not cold? I'm freezing."

It didn't help she had also forgotten shoes.

"I never feel cold. People always tell me I'm like a personal heater. "

He looked down at his naked chest.

"As for the lack of clothes, I've got to do something to attract the ladies other then my unnaturally good wit."

He smirked, his mouth curling into a half smile.

With sleepy eyes and a fuzzy brain, Lucy felt as if she was dreaming up such a handsome guy.

She rolled her eyes.

"With fireballs and Dragons?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Makes me look like I have a childish side, and girls think kids are cute."

She couldn't help doubling over in laughter. Talking to him seemed easy, and he was so laid back, she felt as if she had known him for years. His smile was contagious and she couldn't help getting even closer, as if he was a magnet and she was being pulled by an invisible string.

"Lu-chan!"

Both heads turned in the direction of a running girl. She was waving her arms excitedly. Her blue hair was surprisingly straight, even though she had just woken up as well. Pushing through the crowd of people outside, Lucy could barely see her because of her tiny body and small stature. Her best friend, and roommate Levy McGarden had a jacket on, and shoes for that matter. Lucy swears that Levy was the smarter one, even though in academics they were equals.

"Levy."

Lucy looked at the stranger in confusion.

"You know her?"

He nodded his head, a sheepish look on his face.

"A little. She's dating a friend of mine, so I've met her before."

Lucy wonders if she had ever even met Natsu Dragneel before, because she and Levy had hung out with many of Gajeel's friends. Even if she had, she definitely wouldn't haven't forgotten that hair or that smile.

The fairy-like girl attacks her friend in a bear hug.

"Lucy, I was so worried, I couldn't find you anywhere."

The blonde laughs at the short breath and speedy words of her friend.

"I stumbled out when the alarms first went off, I've been here, making friends and attracting the other gender."

The azure-haired girl blinks at Lucy's thumb, which seems to be pointing at Natsu.

He waves.

"Yo."

She looks at him quizzically.

"I didn't know you lived here, Natsu."

He snorts.

"Been here since day one."

She nods in response, too distracted to keep conversation with him.

"So Lucy, I just got the news about what happened. Apparently someone's candle was left unattended and it burned down a lot of the apartment. It was a couple levels above us, so we were totally safe. They also shut down elevator 2A because of it."

Lucy can't help the sigh of relief that escapes her slightly chapped lips. She's glad nothing of hers burned.

"Everything is okay now and everyone is allowed to enter again."

Sleep. It sounds so refreshing.

She totally forgot Natsu for a moment.

"Well, looks like I'll be using your elevator for the time being."

She looks at him, confusion on her features.

"Yeah, I live a couple doors down from you, I've seen you around. "

Again, how in the world had she never seen this attractive guy before? And did he seriously just own up to watching her?

"Someone might think you're stalking me."

He smiled again, making her heart jump.

"Nope, I just like to watch beautiful things as they go by. Like sunsets or sunrises."

Lucy's face was red. This guy had a way with words.

"I'll be in your care, Lucy."

Her heart stutters in excitement to see him again.

"Yeah, and I will be in yours."

He waved at her before dissapearing into the crowd of people shoving to get back into their homes and beds.

Levy looked at the blushing Lucy and the disappearing Natsu, turning her head multiple times.

"What, exactly was that? Did he just openly say he stalked you and will continue to do so? And did I not just hear him call you beautiful?"

The blonde turned away from her friend.

"He called me gorgeous before you got here."

Levy squealed, the high pitch noise making a passerby cringe.

"Oh. My. God. Lucy. He totally digs you. A really hot, almost naked guy is into you."

Lucy's face was a cherry.

"What will I do, Levs?"

The girl snickered.

"Get his number, of course!"

Lucy couldn't help thinking,

 _Mission: Start._

After a really long nap, of course.

* * *

 **Hello lovely readers. Thanks for reading this trash.**

 **Anyway I know I have fifty other fanfictions on my plate, but I really wanted to come out with this one because I freaking love it.**

 **Natsu is a little OC and so is Lucy, but this is an AU so whatever.**

 **NALU shall forever be my OTP and it shall be canon**

 **I'll cry otherwise**

 **Anyway, review me please.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **Favorites are also welcomed.**

 **So is checking out my other trash.**

 **Arigatou**

 **-Brannasaurus**


	2. Girls Public Bathroom

(We're the chemists, who've found the formula, to make your heart, swell and burst)

A week passed. No Natsu. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the earth entirely. Or perhaps she had conjured up a dream, slightly in a daze after being rudely awaken. Maybe he was a representation of her inner fantasies. Even then, she still searched for him.

He never showed up on the elevator, and she never saw him enter or leave any apartments in the same hallway. She never saw him doing laundry in the buildings' lavish laundry room, and she surprisingly never found him in Magnolia University's most visited cafe, where practically every student made a daily appearance. Not that she could remember ever having him in any of her classes, she never saw him roaming the campus or even at school for that matter.

Though looking as much as she could, there was no hot guy, no pink hair, no naked guy and no Natsu. Well besides the naked guy part, all of the rest were accurate. Cana had forced her to sit down and watch porn, which Lucy actually didn't mind too much. Not that she'd ever admit that to Cana, who already discovered about her first meeting with Natsu just by walking in and looking at her face for a split second. She then proceeded to shove images of naked men in her brain, explaining about the birds and bees. Lucy shuddered at the first time she ever had that talk with her dad. Although Lucy's face was a heated mess the whole time, she had fun when Cana showed her new and exotic things.

Lucy had to avoid the urge, every time she saw Gajeel, to beg him for Natsu's number. He was already aware of her apparent attraction to him through Levy. He found it hilarious and continued teasing her even more then he already did.

I mean, it was bad enough the first time they met, she was drunk and dressed in an erotic bunny suit, through Cana's urging, forever coining her the name, 'Bunny Girl.'

He even liked reminding her with picture and video proof, and threatened to show Natsu such a treasure.

Besides looking like opposites, Lucy would argue, Gajeel and Levy are perfectly matched because of their sadistic nature.

Lucy was absolutely exhausted, and somewhat annoyed that she couldn't find him anywhere. How hard was it really, to find someone with pink hair? Harder then you'd think apparently.

Lucy is on the brink of giving up all hope, as she applies another layer of lipstick on her lips. She purses them and makes a popping noise, checking her makeup for any sloppiness. So you wouldn't believe the sound she makes when she spots him in the mirror. The mirror that belongs to the public girl's bathroom. She screams.

Half of his body is wedged in the window that is way high off the ground, she's surprised he wiggled his body in. He looks at her before shushed her, his long finger in front of his lips.

"Shut up!"

Lucy obeys, unsure what to think in this situation.

"Are you the only one in here?"

She nods.

His shoulders slump in relief.

"Look Lucy, I need you to hurry, please lock the bathroom door."

Sensing the urgency in his tone, she complies and turns around to watch the rest of his body climb through.

"Thank God it's you Lucy and not some stranger who thinks I'm a pervert or something."

Lucy still thinks he's a pervert even if she already somewhat knows who he is.

A gruff, whispered voice practically screams at him from outside.

"Hey Salamander, try helping a bro out."

He jumps into action.

"Aye."

The voice sounds awfully familiar to Lucy, and she isn't surprised to see Gajeel sliding through next. Oh if Levy could see him right now. When he jumped in, he noticed the confused blonde.

"Oh, it's Bunny Girl."

Natsu couldn't help stopping before letting the next intruder in.

"Bunny girl?"

Gajeel chuckles darkly.

"This one time, I met Lucy in- "

Her hands covered his mouth which continued moving on its own.

She smiled, laughing nervously.

"Long story, kinda boring actually."

Lucy gives Gajeel a glare that might even be scarier then Levy's.

Natsu looks at the situation, sizing it up before someone pulls him from his thoughts again.

"Oi, hot head! You gonna help me out, or fry your brains out, trying to think?"

"Hey, you shut it, or I'll leave your sorry ass out there."

Yet again, another man invades the privacy which was so obviously meant for the female gender, with the bright pink walls and the sign that said on it, 'Women.' The half naked, black-haired male waved at her presence.

"Yo."

"Hi?"

Natsu pulls in three more guys until he closes the window, satisfied. Six guys and one girl. It definitely seemed like an orgy party. She blushes at the thought, coming from the part of her brain she can only label as, 'Cana's Trivia about sex.'

One guy with blue hair had a strange red tattoo on the right side of his face, and looked like he really didn't want to be here.

The other two males were opposite in physical features. One with blonde hair similar to her own, and a weird crystal earring, and the other had long black hair that covered half of his face, but could not hide his ruby eyes, similar to Gajeels.

She just stared at them in awe. Six hot guys were with her in a locked bathroom and she couldn't help wondering what she had done recently that was so deserving of the privilege. Minus Gajeel, because he was in a very serious relationship with her best friend.

"Lucy, this is Gray, Jellal, Sting, and Rogue. You've already had the pleasure of making Gajeel, and especially my, aquantaince."

She blinked.

The blonde haired boy laughed.

"I think we broke her."

The half naked guy exclaimed loudly. He had been looking strangely at her since he had made it in. She felt a little uncomfortable under his stare.

"This is _Lucy_? The girl you said was really hot that you met a week ago?"

She blushed at the word _hot._ Somehow knowing that he had called her that made her a little, happy?

"The one and only."

The man with the tattoo looked surprised. Looking up and down her body, he couldn't believe an idiot like Natsu scoring such a beautiful woman.

She really was gorgeous. With her big, chocolate eyes, silky blonde hair and the curves that seemed endless in that outfit. She had a pretty nice rack too.

"We didn't think you were serious."

Sting smacked him on the back.

"Props dude, for finding such a hot one."

Lucy's brain was finally catching up. Natsu's face was smug in response to their words.

"Why the hell are you in the _girls_ bathroom?"

She pointed her neatly painted finger at Gray.

"Why are you half naked?"

She looked piercingly at Gajeel.

"Does Levy know about this?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's kind of a long story."

The blonde girl crossed her arms.

"Well I have all the time in the world, so hit me."

Though in reality, she was going to miss tonight's episode of Supernatural if she didn't hurry. Hopefully she had remembered to press record, because she felt as if she wouldn't be leaving the situation any time soon.

The six guys shared looks.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell her, she'll yell at me, like Levy."

Gajeel raised his hands and stepped back, shaking his head.

Jellal spoke up.

"Yeah, we kind of look a little suspicious right now, just understand Lucy, we are not here peeping on anyone. We're just in a very desperate situation right now."

They all looked at Natsu. He angrily looked back.

"Don't look at me, assholes."

The half-naked one replied, subconsciously removing his pants.

"It was your fucking idea!"

Lucy shrieked and covered her eyes, as Gray was completely covered in nothing but his own birthday suit. Her face had turned a shade of pink. She's been seeing enough of naked men recently, and she couldn't help feeling slightly revolted that she didn't mind his nakedness so much.

Her voice rose in pitch.

"Put your clothes back on."

The male cursed and scrambled to put on any semblance of clothing on his body, his face slightly red like her own.

"Alright fine, since I've been volunteered, I'll tell you. We're running away from campus security, and we thought the least obvious place to hide, was the girls bathroom."

She frowned at him, still a little flushed about seeing all of Gray's glory, a man she had only just met. She avoided looking in his direction.

"What exactly did you guys do?"

The pink-haired man laughed and scratched his neck again. Lucy noticed the faint scar across his skin.

"We egged a house."

Sting smirked gleefully.

"Not just any old house. _Laxus Dreyar's_ house."

Lucy gasped in shock. Laxus Dreyar was grandson to the head of MU and was well known among the students as a total hunk. Rumors went, if you ever got on his bad side, you'd be sorry.

"No wonder you're here."

Natsu laughed. A deep, throaty chuckle that made Lucy's heart squeeze.

Lucy looked at Gajeel.

"Levy won't be happy about this."

Jellal suddenly shivered.

"If Erza found out-"

All the guys visibly shuddered. There would be a dead body on their hands. One that seemingly belonged to one of them. Lucy questioningly blinked away the sudden moment.

"What are you guys going to do about this?"

Everyone was looking at Natsu again.

"Okay guys, I didn't plan this. I figured we'd escape before getting caught, but someone-"

He glared at Gray.

" _Had_ to remove his shirt in front of security, which was already bad enough. They saw him, the eggs in his hand and the freaking house and it isn't my fault."

The named man became visibly agitated.

"Hey, Flame Brain, don't blame me for your lack of brains."

"I'm not the one with the fucking stripping habit!"

"I don't strip!"

Everyone, including Lucy looked at him. Their faces in complete disagreement. Hell, the evidence proved to disagree.

"WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS THEN?"

He cursed.

"Anyways, I think we should wait it out."

Lucy's mouth was wide. Six boys and one girl alone in a locked bathroom was going to draw a lot of attention that Lucy didn't need. She's be damned if she would have to miss her TV shows that were planned anyways.

"In here? You can't stay in a _girls_ public bathroom for hours."

They looked at her simultaneously. At this point, they were all sitting in a circle, each sitting Indian style.

"Then what do you propose."

She leaned forward.

"I've got a plan."

* * *

Lucy's head poked around the corner, checking both directions for any security still in search of the criminals she was now helping. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the stupidity of such a situation. It reminded her of those times when she played as a spy when she was a child and had imagination. These guys were somewhat like children, at least by their actions. She could tell their bond was strong though, and Natsu had told her that Gray was his roommate. The funny thing about them was that they were best friends, but fought to no end. Natsu was like fire, and Gray like ice. They did not fit at all.

She decided between the two, she liked Natsu more. At least he didn't get _completely_ naked before her eyes.

He tapped her shoulder, whispering into her ear, making her body tense up as his warm body pressed against hers, and his breath tickled her neck.

"Hey, Lucy, what are you waiting for. The coast is clear."

Her face was painted a pink hue, much like the color of Natsu's hair. His scent reminded her of firewood and made her senses go wild.

"Right."

She gestured to the guys.

Her plan was for them to split into two groups. Group A was to be the distraction, mainly the lookout, and would make it into the apartment building Natsu and Lucy lived in from the east side. The team was made up of Jellal, Gray, and Rogue. Group B was to wait for signal from the first group before entering the west side, closer to their current position. Lucy decided she'd need people she knew in her group, as they would be with her, who most likely did not have the greatest stamina when it came to running. Although she did not know Sting, he decided for himself to tag along with them, blushing as he did so.

The distance was approximately a quarter of a mile and the plan was foolproof.

Group A began their trek, walking, to make themselves less conspicuous.

Group B sat in the bathroom, waiting for Gray's phone call to signify the coast was clear on their end.

Lucy rested her back on the door, the cool metal making her feel better. She was surprised when Natsu plopped himself right next to her.

"So how have you been, Lucy?"

She remembered how utterly frustrated she had been at not finding him. Her eyebrows furrowed, making Natsu look at her worryingly.

"Everything OK?"

She looked at him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she caught the completely serious look of concern on his face, for her well-being.

"Yeah. I've been doing great. I thought I was going crazy when I never saw you again, because I was honestly half asleep when we first met and I thought you were a figment of my imagination."

His mouth pulled into a devilish grin.

"So, what you're saying is, you missed me?"

She can't lie, because she really did, even if that sounds crazy.

Her face lit up and she slapped his bicep, which she found was very firm, like the rest of him.

His face turned upwards into a laugh, and his body shook with it. His smile making her head a puddle of useless matter.

"Well, I missed you."

His face is set in a stone mask. She scoffs because she knows he's only teasing. Right? They've only met once. But he did admit to have noticed her before, even if she hadn't noticed him.

She notices the way his body shifts a little, as if to face more towards her. His face is close and she can feel his breath on her face and neck. She's suddenly aware how close his lips are to hers and she's slowly leaning forward as if drawn to a magnet again. Their lips are so close she can practically feel them on hers when Natsu's phone goes off, making Lucy jump out of her skin, and back up quickly, smacking her head on the door.

She bends forward, her head in her hands. A sharp ringing pain causes black spots to cloud her vision.

Natsu laughed, his body convulsing, tears spilling from his eyes.

He grabs the phone and answers Gray's call.

Lucy doesn't catch any words they are saying. She almost _kissed_ Natsu Dragneel. A guy she had met a week ago. She was also mortified that Gajeel and Sting had seen the whole thing without even making their presence known.

If her head could explode from embarrassment, it was one step off from doing so.

When Natsu's conversation ended, he pulled Lucy to her feet, her vision cloudy again.

"Are you okay Lucy?"

She tries to nod, and feebly moves forward before her feet give way.

"I'm a little dizzy."

His arms stop her fall, Lucy finds them warm and comforting and regrets their departure from her skin.

"Can you walk?"

She attempts to, making a few steps before toppling over to the floor.

"I take that as a no then."

He grips her wrists and pulls her over his back, wrapping her legs around him. He nods at the guys watching the whole scene.

"We've got to be fast, so you better hold on tight, spider monkey."

She kind of already thought she was.

They run out the door, Lucy feeling the occasional bump as he jumps ledges. He's considerably fast for carrying someone on his back.

Lucy is hella enjoying the ride. His back is warm and firm. His long fingers wrapped around her upper thighs makes her lower abdomen ache. From this position, she can feel a lot of the hard muscle on his body and she loves the closeness. He's like a teddy bear and she slowly drifts from consciousness.

They make the trek in ten minutes, Natsu surprisingly not out of breath. They laugh as they ride the elevator up.

Sting whoops.

"Man that was fun, let's do that again."

The elevator door dings, and Group A is ahead, struggling with Gray's key to open his apartment. Natsu laughs, Lucy feels the rumbles in his body.

"I kind of changed the lock on him, and never told him."

Gajeel gives Lucy one last look before chasing them with Natsu's key.

"You won't tell Levy, right?"

Lucy grins at him.

"Tell Levy what?"

He tweaks her cheek.

"Thanks, Bunny Girl!"

Natsu looks at her over his shoulder. Lucy slightly blushing at the closeness of his face again.

"Seriously, what's with the 'Bunny Girl?'

She groans, burying her face in his back.

"Don't ask. It's embarrassing."

He stops at her door,setting her on her feet, carefully waiting for her to fall over. She notices that Natsu really does live so close to her. She felt a little comforted at the thought.

Natsu's hands linger on her waist.

She unlocks her door, thankful for his presence. They step inside, Levy sitting on the couch, painting her toenails, her hair wrapped in a towel. The phone lies between her ear and her shoulder, and she smirks devilishly at the sight of the couple. She laughs at some joke on the TV and leaves them to themselves.

Lucy turns to him, and finds herself hugging him. She's surprised at her forwardness, considering the limited amount of time she's known the guy.

"Thanks for carrying me here."

His arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. His face buries into the crook of her neck, enveloped into her hair.

Lucy shivers when he speaks.

"Anytime, darling."

She laughs and pulls from his embrace. He turns to leave, and freezes.

"Oh wait, I forgot something. Phone?"

His hand was held in front of her, he added his number and a stupid selfie of himself into her contacts.

He handed the phone back and winked.

"Text me. Call me. Whichever is cool."

He leaned down, connected his lips with her forehead.

Lucy's breath hangs in her throat and her heart stops. She wants to feel more of those kisses on her face, but he pulls away too soon.

The last thing she sees as he leaves is that deadly smile of his.

Her hands keep touching the spot where he had just kissed her. A slight blush, coats her face.

She completely forgot her best friend had been watching the whole thing.

"Now, where are the groceries I had sent you out for?"

It hits Lucy like a barreling wave.

Well, shit. The store was probably closed by now.

Lucy turned away from her roommate.

"You're going to explain everything. Right now."

So much for Supernatural.

* * *

 **Omg I love this chapter.**

 **The friggen feels though.**

 **Thanks for supporting trash.**

 **Reviews welcome!**


End file.
